The Alchemist's Second Quest
by DarkX the Dragon Knight
Summary: After Wii Fit Trainer is afflicted with the unforeseen effect of her potion, Zelda must now travel back to Subspace Island to find the ingredients for a reverse potion. With Link by her side, can she retrieve the ingredients before the end of the Transdimensional Paradox? Sequel to 'The Alchemist's Quest'
1. The Thing About Writer's Block

**A/N: Hello out there, Fanfiction! DarkX the Dragon Knight reporting in with a brand new story!**

**Okay, I know what you're thinking...'Hey, X, you said you wouldn't publish the sequel to ****_The Alchemist's Quest _****until you wrote some other story!' Yes, I did, in fact, say that. However, I decided, 'Fudge it, I'm writing this ****_now!_****" And I would've gotten this story out sooner...however, I have had a SEVERE case of writer's block. I haven't been able to come up with what exactly to do for the first (or second) chapter...**

**Now, I've actually got most of the rest of the story planned out, but I can't start writing the fic until I can figure out what to do for the beginning. Once I do, however, I will IMMEDIATELY begin writing and I WILL post it as soon as humanly possible! I AM STILL HERE, AND I INTEND TO GET THROUGH THIS WRITER'S BLOCK! Thanks for understanding and being patient! At least, I _think_ you're being patient...**

**ALRIGHT IMAGINATION! WORK! *pounds head* WORK, I SAY!**


	2. The Arrival

**A/N: *bursts through the wall* YAAAAAAAAAAAH! That, my friends, was me FINALLY breaking through my writer's block. And this *holds up a cube* is a metaphor for said writer's block. *throws cube out of window* HOORAY, I HAVE RETURNED! And now, I know what I'm going to do! Took me long enough, eh? Ugh, hopefully my writing skills haven't gotten rusty over the block...but hey, I can't be any worse than a Mary-Sue, right? **

**Also, quick shout-out to Rhettbutler for being my very first Reviewer and Follower! Your support really motivated me to get this done, and now, here I am! Which means I can finally do ****_this!_**

**Rhettbutler: Thanks for understanding! Yes, writer's block truly is a pain in the butt...**

**Anywho, let's roll! TO THE STORY! **

**P.S. If it wasn't obvious before, this is a sequel to _The Alchemist's Quest, _so if you haven't read that yet, GO NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!**

**Oh, you're still here? In that case, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Chapter 1: The Arrival<span>**

"I still can't believe you went through all that trouble for a potion, when you didn't even know what it did!" Samus yelled at Zelda, who sat in the seat behind her frowning.

"I know, I shouldn't have tried to test the potion like that, but I had tried so hard to find those ingredients, and I was just so excited to finally try it out!" Zelda answered the bounty hunter quickly. "I know I wasn't thinking, but I certainly didn't intend on something like _this_ to happen!"

It had only been about forty-five minutes since Zelda, princess of Hyrule, had returned from her first quest for ingredients to a mysterious potion that could only be made with materials found on creatures from a place called Tamriel. Thanks to an event called the 'Transdimensional Paradox', creatures from that land would be able to cross between dimensions into Nintendo. Seeing a prime opportunity, Zelda had found the ingredients she needed and made the potion, and returned to Smash Mansion to test it.

There was one _tiny_ problem, though...she had no idea what the potion's effect actually was.

When Wii Fit Trainer, Zelda's roommate, found this out, she tried to stop her, she accidentally drank the concoction, and the result was shocking. Wii Fit had been transformed into a huge dragon. Now, Zelda had to return to Subspace Island, the location of the Paradox, in order to find the ingredients for a reverse potion.

It wasn't like the sorceress was by herself this time, however. Link, the green-clad hero who had saved Hyrule on more than one occasion was with her. And Samus Aran, the intergalactic bounty hunter, was taking them back to the island in her airship...even though she didn't want to get involved in Zelda's predicament in the first place.

"So, Zel, what kind of ingredients do we need for the reverse potion again?" Link asked Zelda.

"Well, every potion from Tamriel needs at least four ingredients. To make this potion work, we need the eye of saber cat, Dwarven oil, giant's toe, and Vampire dust," she reminded him.

"Vampires? Giants? Man, this Tamriel place sounds like a great place to do some dungeon exploring..." Link said in a wistful tone. Since he joined Smash, he hadn't had that much free time to just go out and explore some kind of dangerous temple or something. Zelda understood this, and she replied, "Well, maybe some day another Paradox will occur and open up a portal to some dimension where you can explore all the temples you want!

Link perked up at that and was about to answer when Samus said, "As much as I would hate to interrupt Link's vacation planning, but we're here."

The ship touched down on the smooth grass of what Zelda recognized as The Plains. The trio exited and stood on the hills.

"Alright Zelda," Link said, taking out his sword. "Where do we go first?"

Zelda pondered this. When she first set out to create the first potion, Zelda had pretty much just wandered the island and ran into the creatures by accident. Since that didn't seem like a good option at the moment considering the situation, she'd have to think hard about where to find the ones she needed now.

Finally, she answered, "I guess the best place to start would be to look for places that are closest to where one would find the monsters in Tamriel."

Link nodded in agreement. Zelda then turned to Samus and said, "Well, are you coming?"

The blonde sighed. "Look Zelda. I would like to help you out with this. But what you did was pretty dumb, _especially_ for you. You made the potion. You started this whole mess. It's up to you and you alone to fix it."

Zelda was somewhat disappointed at first, but she knew Samus had a point. She really should have tested the potion a little more thoroughly instead of blindly drinking it. In fact, if it hadn't been for Wii Fit Trainer, it would've been _Zelda_ that had been turned into a fire-breathing beast. Zelda owed it to her to resolve this.

Link also acknowledged what Samus had said but stated, "I'm still going with her."

Samus rolled her eyes and replied, "Fine, just don't do any faceplants while you're out there."

Link's teeth clenched and he retorted, _"I tripped!"_

"Come on, Link! We need to go!" Zelda called, pulling him away and into the fields.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Link answered, following the princess into The Fields and into who knew what kind trouble...

* * *

><p>Samus watched the pair go. Even though she had seen enough of Peach playing Skyrim on her laptop to know how strong some of those creatures were. However, she still had confidence they'd be able to get the job done. Link was a pretty competent swordsman, and Zelda was not only very good with magic, but she could also turn into Sheik, a pretty powerful ninja. If anyone could find those ingredients, it was them.<p>

She slumped against the wall of her ship. No matter how good Link and Zelda might be out there, that still didn't stop Samus from feeling bored. Heck, part of her wished some Subspace creatures would spawn from the ground and challenge her, just so she'd have something to do! Then, as if her thoughts had summoned it, she heard what sounded like a low roar.

Samus looked around for the source of the noise, but there was no sign of what had caused it. Then, she heard it again, and it sounded closer than before. Not to mention it was accompanied by the leathery flapping of...were those_...wings?_

It wasn't until she heard a loud roar and saw a massive shadow pass over her when she realized what it was.

"Oh, crud."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, YES! X is officially back! It took a little bit to write this, but I'll get used to it again! Anyways, hopefully writing this should be easier to do now that Link's helping out Zelda. What kind of madness will ensue? We shall find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review- I'm always looking for ways to improve on my writing! Just let me know if there's anything I can do to improve- just, you know, without the flames or trolls.**

**Also...you may want to remember those last few paragraphs with Samus...they're gonna come in real handy come towards the end of...Chapter 5, maybe. Either way, just remember it. But, don't worry about it for now. Just focus on Link and Zelda's little quest. Until next chapter...DARKX OUT!**


End file.
